Love is life & my life is you
by Leiigh
Summary: Sam/Finn fanfic from Sam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**alright, so this is my first FF. **  
><strong><em>I do not own any of the characters. <em>**

**it's from Sam's POV, and it's also a Sinn/Fam FF so.. ;D**  
><strong>I was thinking of adding zombies in it? weird, eno!<strong>  
><strong>but i looove zombie movies, and waterloo road ofcourse. :')<strong>  
><strong>soo.. tell me what you think &amp; if you think i should add zombies in it? :L<strong>  
><strong>p.s. please remember this is my first fanficwaterloo road fanfic ever!**  
><strong><br>**

_Chapter 1 - How did i get here with you, i'll never know?_

It's 2am in the morning, and i STILL can't sleep! _but why?_ it's not like i have anything on my mind, my mind is literally blank.. _hmm.._ well except from the fact that i _have_ to go back to school tomorrow, something i do _NOT_ want to do, but i have to. For my mum, and my brother. It's gonna be so weird going back.. i mean it's been sooo long, and i wasn't planning on going back. And now i have to face Lauren and Amy.

I pulled my covers over me up to my neck and closed my eyes shut, trying to block out all the bad thoughts that were running through my mind, including the fact i've lost my bestfriend. I heard a tapping noise on my window, my eyes flew open as i jumped out of bed and ran to my window. _It was Bolton.._ Bolton always done this, he just can't be normal and knock on the door like any other _NORMAL_ person.. but i guess it was because it was about half 2 in the morning and he didn't wanna wake my mum up, or my brothers. So i don't blame him for doing it this time. ''What do you want?'' i said opening the window, i gazed down at him and couldn't help myself but smile as he looked up at me with his deep dark eyes. ''Sambuca Sambuca, let down your hair!'' he said with a grin across his face. I laughed and gave him a sarcastic look. ''Really Bolton? really?'' he laughed and held up the vodka in his hand ''Nah babe, just thought you'd wanna spend some time with me?'' he winked._ I felt my smile grow._ ''Alright, 2minuets, yeah?'' i said as i closed my window, i ran to my closet and opened it, pulling out clothes trying to find my jeggins, and finally. I found them. i put them on and throwed on a top, and then put socks on with my high top for shoes. I looked at my self in the mirror, then sorted out my fringe, i always tried and looked abit older for Bolton, as he was much older than me.

I crept past my mum and brothers room, trying my best not to make a noise. If my mum knew i was sneaking out again then she'd _kill me!_  
>I finally got to the front door, and put my leather jacket on. I closed the door gently behind me then ran off down the street to where Bolton and the gang were. He held is arms out to me as i ran into them, he spun me round fast and slowed down as he lowered me, my lips came crashing down on his, our lips curved to a similar rhythm, he bit my lip gently and pulled away, i smiled looking into his eyes not wanting to look away. Well that was until Michaela <em>''accidently''<em> banged into Bolton and knocked the whole moment off. I looked around for the first time to actually see who was with us, Paul, Danielle, Janeece?.. and.. _woah._ Michaela was with us? i thought she was just passing by! what the _flaming hell_ is she doing hanging round with Bolton? you know what. I don't care. I'm not gonna let her get to me, that's probably what she wants..

''DAMMIT.. we've ran out of vodka!..'' Danielle said, almost _sarcastically?.._ ''Oh i've got some back at my place init?'' Bolton said raising his eyebrows, ''Oh.. maybe we could go togeth, and get 'em? sounds like a plan?'' she said linking his arms and dragging him along. Bolton looked over at me ''be right back babe'' he said smiling as Danielle dragged him across the street, haha i think she's had _alittle to much to drink.._ ''yeah! course! i'll just..'' i looked around me, Paul.. janeece.. and.. Michaela.. _great._ ''I'll just talk to Jan, hurry back doe'' i smiled and sat next to Janeece who was sat on the pavement wrapping her arms around her tight, she sat there shaking, It wasn't even that cold.. ''brrrr i dunt even know why am here, i got a flaming cold!'' she said looking at me then back at the floor widening her eyes to stay awake, ''why don't you go in then..'' she looked at me in a almost shocked way, like i made her sound and feel so stupid. ''Ye know what!..'' she grabbed her bag and stood up ''I think i might actually do that'' _.. what the hell have i done?_ whhhyyy did i have to say that? now i'ma be stuck with Michaela.. _and Paul._  
>''bye guys!'' she said as she walked off into the distance, i looked over at Michaela, who seemed to be looking at me. She smiled, she actually smiled.. <em>wow.<em> and the weird part is.. it wasn't a ''evil smile'' or a ''sarcastic smile'' it was just.. a smile, a friendly _normal_ smile..  
>She walked over to me and sat down, it was silent.. that was untill she let out a sigh and spoke.. ''Look sam.. i know, me and Bolton.. use to go out.. and yeno.. i dont want you to think, that i'm trying to get between use, cause i'm not.. i swear. me and Bolton, were over now. And well, i was hoping we could be friends?'' i was shocked.. did she <em>actually<em> want to be friends? or was this all part of the plan.. wait.. _what plan?.._ grr, maybe i was just being stupid holding a grudge on her? ''I'd like that..'' i said smiling. ''Good!'' she said smiling back and stand up, holding her hands out to help me up aswell, i grabbed her hands and swung up looking around, i noticed Paul leaning over the side puking his head off.. _ew._

''hey.. Michaela, i think i'ma go check on Bolton? and tell him im going in'' i said smiling at her walking backwards ready to go, ''yeah alright, i'll look after Paul then!'' she laughed, ''Nah.. go on, nice seeing ya'' she smiled and turned to help Paul, i turned around and walked down the street, it was getting colder by the minuet, finally, i was near Bolton's house, I knocked on his door and waited, _1... 2.. 3... 4.._ _minuets?_ god Bolton, hurry up and answer the door already. I jumped as i heard a giggle, a very loud.. _danielle-ee_ giggle? The noise was coming Bolton's back garden, i walked down the path to his gate, and pushed on it gently.. it swung open to reveal Danielle and Bolton snogging each others faces off, him kissing her neck as she giggled.. Danielle looked at me in shock, but in a way glad i had saw, she pushed him off her and Bolton looked at her confused, he looked the direction she was looking and looked straight at me, staring me right in the eye.. i felt the cold wind blow on my face, the tears came flooding down my cheek and the wind made it feel like they were going to turn to ice on my face. i shook my head in disbelief, _why?_ why?.. i asked myself.. i thought he _loved me.._ i felt like a twat standing there as they stared at me, i turned around and ran off running straight into the dark night, i heard his voice call out my name ''SAM!.. SAM!' his voice drifted away as i kept running, his voice soon became echo's in my head, i just couldn't stop running, i just wanted to get away.. i just wanted to.. _disappear.._

_BANG!.._ i felt my body slap against something hard, as i fell into it, but whatever it was.. had a tight grip, because it held me in it's arms as i wobbled all over the place.. _oh._ it was a person, _obviously._ because a tree or whatever wouldn't have arms, my eyes adjusted in the thing infront of me, right now that was a black leather jacket, i looked up to find a guy with jet black hair and dark brown.. _Mysterious_ eyes, it was Finn Sharkey.. I looked up at him as he looked down gazing into my eyes worried, _damn.._ he must of noticed i had been crying.. i let out a sigh and took alittle step back in a way to show he didn't have to hold onto me anymore. ''Are you alright?'' he asked looking concerned, i couldn't help myself but roll my eyes, i mean _as if_ he actually cared.. he just wanted to be nosey. ''Yeah. I'm fine'' i said scanning my surroundings, which was pretty much a _big.._ posh looking house. ''well ye don't look alright'' he said doubting my words. ''w-well i am'' i lied. hoping he'd believe me and not notice the hesitation in my words. ''C'mon..'' he said, ''you ain't fooling anyone'' he said grinning stepping alittle forwarder to me. I don't know why, but i felt a smile coming on, like how... Bolton made me smile with just one look, i felt a tear run down my cheek as i thought of his name. ''well..'' i stared at the floor thinking about what had just happened, a flashback of him.. kissing Danielle repeating over and over again in my head.. ''well?..'' he asked puzzled. _I shivered._  
>''erm.. wanna come in? it's getting kinda cold out here..'' I looked up at him as he smiled looking at the big house on the left and back at me. ''arn't your parents ho-'' <em>he cut me off midsentence,<em> ''Nah there both out, for a week. got the house to myself.'' i watched his face expression change to sadness.. ''Yeah okay then.'' i replied as he started walking near the big posh house, _woah.._ Finn's mum and dad must be dead rich? i looked the house up and down in shock, Finn must of seen my face expression because he laughed alittle ''it's big init'' he said grinning as we made our way to his front door ''Yer.. if i had a house like this.. i wouldn't wanna leave the house.'' i said still staring at it in shock, then back at him. he was smiling at me, with his brown eyes setting on mine ''It's better inside..'' he said openening the door to let me in, i smiled and through the house, it was.. big. _so big,_ and he was right, it was better inside.. he led me through to the lounge and sat down, fixing the pillows next to him for me to sit down. I sat down next to him, smiling at him as he smiled back at me. ''Soo.. you gonna tell me why..'' he wiped my tears while talking ''you've been crying?..'' he said looking concerned and confused. ''it's just..'' i looked around the room and back at him ''Bolton.. he..'' i sighed, how was i suppose to tell him what happened.. i was still pretty confused myself, and if i get upset just _THINKING_ about Bolton's name, then surely i don't want to be telling him that he kissed Danielle, a girl i thought was nice! but i had it all wrong.. Michaela was nice, Danielle was just evil. ''Just?...'' he asked questionly, ''he cheated on me.'' i said clearly, looking him straight in the eye to see what his reaction would be, even though he probably don't even care. Out of no-where he grabbed my hand and held it tight, smiling a little ''he aint worth your tears then babe, and the one that is.. wont make you cry.'' I felt my heart racing and myself blush, was i falling for Finn Sharkey?.. Or am i just still confused over everything that's happened?..


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this is a really short chapter, but the other one was actually really long, but i promise the next one will be _much_ longer than this one! :)**

_chapter 2 - an unwelcoming visit._

yep. i am most _defiantly_ falling for him, and theres nothing i can do about it. not that i actually want to stop it from happening, i mean.. I've always sorta liked Finn, but i had to block my feelings away for him because of Amy.. _shit._ Amy's gonna kill me when she finds out i was round Finn's! She's already taken my bestfriend away from me.. as if i'ma let her ruin my love life aswell.

it was now half 3 and i was still at Finn's, we had been talking and watching tv, he tried his best to cheer me up because of the whole _Bolton situation_. But I already felt better just being with him, just looking at him.. or seeing his name made me smile, _it was so unreal._

"well i better be off then.." i said standing up making my way to the door, I was about to open it when i felt him grab my hand ''Don't go..'' he said, i turned to look at him, he smiled with his brown eyes setting on mine. ''I've got to go.. my mum will kill me'' I said laughing alittle ''That ain't funny, you getting killed is no where near funny'' he said with a grin across his face, he then pulled me closer to him, he held my waist as he gazed into my eyes, _wow.._ i really love him.. I leaned in as our lips met, closing my eyes i kissed his lips gently, his tongue moving along my upper lip asking for access, which i let his tongue slide into my mouth running his tongue gently along the roof of my mouth, we pulled away slowly looking at eachother smiling, _i loved his smile._ ''As much as i want to stay.. i have to go, but i'll see you tomorrow at school?'' he looked at me shocked, but in a happy shocked way. ''Your coming back to waterloo road then?'' he said gently moving my hair out of my eyes. "yer.. gotta look out for Denzil'' i said sighing. ''Well you better get some sleep then babe'' he said while planting a kiss on my cheek and opening the door for me, i smiled at him as i left the house, he asked me if i wanted him to walk me home, but i said i'd manage.

I had finally got to my house, i opened the door and snuck upstairs as quietly as i could, but as i was walking up the stairs i felt someone grab me from behind, a hand held tightly around my mouth so i couldn't speak, _let alone breath_, it dragged me into the living room and shoved me up against a wall, i felt dizzy as my head smacked against the wall, it took me a couple of minuets for my vision to go back to normal.. i stared in shock.. _i can't believe it.._ he had found us.. my dad.. he was back.. he removed his hand from my mouth and whispered into my ear ''daddy's home...'' i shivered and felt sick in the stomach, but then all of a sudden his fist had met my face and everything became.. _blank._


End file.
